Coronation Street Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterick (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. Coronation Street: The 2000s is a ten-disc DVD boxset featuring eighty Coronation Street episodes originally broadcast in the 2000s. It was the fifth of five boxsets released by Network DVD, each featuring episodes from a specific decade of the programme. The boxset was released on 31st October, 2011, and only in Region 2. Summary From the promotional material: :Voted ITV's Greatest Programme in a national poll and described as "the most successful programme in television history", this collection of eighty episodes of Coronation Street represents the cream of this acclaimed TV drama. You can now relive the trials, tribulations, joy and jubilation as encountered by the folk of Manchester's Coronation Street in the UK's most compelling soap a show that has become a national treasure and which will forever have a place in our hearts. :''With many episodes from this celebrated and award-winning series not seen since their original broadcast, this is an opportunity to revisit old friends and relive some of the key moments and dramatic storylines, including: :*Richard Hillman's murderous rampage :*Peter Barlow's bigamy :*Gail and Eileen's street showdown :*Tracy Barlow vs. Karen McDonald :*Mad Maya's revenge :*Les and Cilla's fake wedding :*The saga of Liam, Carla and Tony :*Blanche at the alcoholics' support group :And much more Content The boxset contains ten individual discs, each containing one year. There are no special features or subtitles. Episodes marked with an asterisk were extended episodes. Episode 6043 (6th June 2005) was a one-hour episode made up of two individual episodes edited together. The episode on the 2005 disc is the second (i.e. second half) instalment shown on that date. See also *''Coronation Street: The 1960s (DVD)'' *''Coronation Street: The 1970s (DVD)'' *''Coronation Street: The 1980s (DVD)''